Twins Teases
by TerribleReader
Summary: A short one-shot AU in which Lindsay of Women's Murder Club was the twin sister of Jane. Teasing her sister and her future sister-in-law at work was her main job duty beside solving crimes. May or may not continue.


_Okay, I saw this AU on Tumblr that Jane and Lindsay, a Homicide Detective with San Francisco PD who was played by Angie Harmon in Women's Murder Club, are twin sisters. Ever since that I couldn't really get this whole idea out of my mind, so I write this! Very little bit crossover with Women's Murder Club, (which bring along Lindsay to R&I only) but I just intend to keep this as one-shot, thought I may extend it if requested. Here it goes, enjoy! Oh, and all mistakes are mine._

Detective Lindsay Rizzoli walked into Division One Café of Boston PD Headquarters. Ever since her mother Angela started to work as a waitress at the precinct café, she was quiet annoyed by the helicopter matriarch, not to mention what could happen after her Ma took over Stanley's business and became the owner. Usually she would avoid entering the café at all cost, so did her twin sister Jane and little brother Frankie, who were also Detectives in Boston PD. But today, she was in desperate need of coffee to keep her up for the long day. Solving robberies was an energy-eating game and Lindsay mentally kicked herself for not buying coffee on the way to the precinct. Well, her mother will certainly yell at her when she entered, right?

So here it goes. One, two, three. "Lindsay Rizzoli! Get yourself to here!" Good, all cops from the whole BPD were staring at Lindsay now. Lindsay gave her mother an eye-roll, then reluctantly moved herself to the counter.

"I come here just to get coffee, not for you yelling at me in front of the whole BPD, Ma. What is up?"

"I was just wondering, do you know where Jane was the whole time recently? I haven't seen her for a whole long week. Ever since last Sunday's family dinner she just disappeared. I don't think recently she has any tough cases according to Vince. She did not even answer some of my calls, Lindsay! What's going on with her? You know something?"

"Ma! Just calm down ok? I'm sure that Jane's fine the whole time. Don't over-worry about a very alright Jane. And I think that it's you that disappear with my boss Lieutenant Cavanaugh more than anything, that you think Jane disappeared…" Lindsay did not even have time to finish her sentence when Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh approached near the counter.

"Hey Rizzoli, Angela, morning!" the voice of her boss should never be mistaken. Lindsay turned around just in time to see Cavanaugh shared a quick kiss with Angela. Lindsay and her sister and brothers had known that their mother was dating the Lieutenant for a while since her divorce with their father Frank. The younger Rizzolis saw that their mother was happier than everything since dating Cavanaugh so they did not have problem with it. But still, they thought it was gross sometimes, especially Lindsay because Cavanaugh was her direct supervisor in the Robbery Unit.

"So, I guess I gotta go now. See you later, Ma." Lindsay wasted no time to rush out of the café, not before a "Don't forget to ask Jane for me Lindsay!" from her mother was received and a brief "Yes Ma!" was returned. Coffee be forgotten.

That was what brought Lindsay to the Homicide Unit, to ask where her sister Jane was. When Lindsay stepped into the office, her eyes were immediately drawn to the desk where Jane sat. With no sign of her sister, her eyes then were drawn to the desk opposite where her boyfriend Barry Frost sat. Yes, Lindsay and Frost met at work in Robbery the first time and they soon started dating even before Frost was transferred to Homicide to part with Lindsay's sister Jane. So there was Frost sitting at the desk working on the paperwork and was unaware of his girlfriend's presence. Lindsay smiled to herself seeing her boyfriend early at work since they usually hung out after work.

"Morning Lindsay! What bring you here?" The sudden voice and presence of Lieutenant Korsak startled Lindsay. Well, Korsak got promoted to Lieutenant when Cavanaugh was transferred to Robbery. With Korsak's promotion, Frost was then transferred to Homicide to be Jane's new partner since Korsak was Jane's former partner. Korsak just walked into the Homicide Unit with a cup of coffee in hand and saw his best detective's twin sister standing on the doorway.

"Oh hello Vince. I just come by here to see where Jane is?" Frost, hearing his girlfriend's voice, looking up from the paperwork.

"Lindsay? Morning to you!" Frost greeted her with a big smile on his face. "I think Jane just went to Narcotics to ask Frankie some info about our drug-related homicide case."

"Drug-related homicide? Really? That can make her disappeared for a week?" Lindsay said in disbelief. Frost and Korsak raised eyebrows at her statement.

"Never mind guys. I'm getting going now. You know, go find Jane."

Frost and Korsak shared a look and went back to focus on work.

"Hey Frankie! You see Jane?" Lindsay asked as she stepped into the Narcotics squad room and approached Frankie's desk.

Hearing his sister, Frankie looked up from his computer. "No. Why?"

"Oh, just Ma's asking me to find her. You know, her disappearing all week thing. I just asked Barry and Vince and they said I may find Jane in here with you, saying she's working a drug-related homicide case?"

"Oh, right, that case. Yeah, she did ask me about that, and I gave her info already. So I think she went back to her desk already?" Frankie raised an eyebrow to her sister.

"Nope. I didn't see Jane there. Have any idea of where she may be supposed to be?"

"Where…Oh! I think I know where she was the whole time. Susie said Jane were busy with Maura the whole week."

"Susie? Your girlfriend says? Oh yes I guess that makes sense now."

"What? Make what sense?"

"Tell Susie I say thank you. I gotta now. Bye, Frankie! See you!" With that Lindsay already rushed out of the Narcotics squad room.

Frankie could only shrugged before went to type his report.

When the elevator doors opened at the basement floor, Lindsay stepped outside too quickly that she almost collided with Senior Criminalist Susie Chang.

Susie looked up to see Lindsay with surprise. "Lindsay? Aren't you just transferred to Homicide? There's no way I fail to recognize Jane and you, right?"

"Uh no. I am not transferred to Homicide. I just come down here to find Jane. According to Frankie, Jane might be here."

"Oh. You want to find Jane. Yes, Frankie's right. You might find Jane here. To be more precise, you may want to ask Dr. Isles to find out exactly where Jane is."

"Dr. Isles. Right. Thanks Susie." Susie's mild grin did not go unnoticed by the Detective when she walked past her into the morgue.

"You're welcome. Lindsay. Good luck to you."

Lindsay pushed open the morgue door. "Hi, Maura. Do you know where Jane is?" Ha, of course there she was. Jane, with her left foot stretched out to Maura and hung in the air, turned her head around, while Maura, extremely concentrated on her task of fixing whatever was on Jane's foot, looked up to see Lindsay standing in the doorway.

Lindsay had to suppress a laugh at the scene in front of her. She had always known that her twin sister was secretly dating the Chief Medical Examiner. "Never mind Maura. Of course you're here Jane."

"What…is it Lindsay?" Jane muttered out, embarrassed at being caught having some private time with Maura at work by her sister.

"Nothing. Enjoy yourselves, love birds." Lindsay grinned at her sister.

"What are you talking about Lindsay…?" Confusion written across Jane's face.

Lindsay swallowed a chuckle seeing a certain Doctor very professionally focusing back on her important task on her sister's foot, being completely natural toward Lindsay's sudden intrusion and oblivious of Jane's embarrassment.

"I'll help you two lock the door. Bye." With that Lindsay turned around and slowly closed the morgue door.

"Thank you Lindsay." Maura looked toward the doorway and said to Lindsay, then again focusing back on Jane's foot. Jane, after locking her eyes too long on the doorway, suddenly turned back and retreated her foot from Maura's soft grip which successfully startled the Doctor.

Lindsay and Susie, who were just outside the morgue door, shared a soft laugh hearing a loud and raspy "MAURA!" of Jane from inside the morgue.

_Should I continue?_


End file.
